


Hannibal’s Important Question Part III – Face’s Answer

by Panda77777



Series: Important Question [3]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face's answer to Hannibal's question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal’s Important Question Part III – Face’s Answer

“Lieutenant Templeton Arthur Peck, will you marry me?”

He must have still been asleep and was currently dreaming. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had had a dream like this. Well then again it wasn’t like his normal dreams where Hannibal asks him to marry him; normally they’re on some deserted beach not in a room full of sweaty rangers. But when B.A. had jabbed him in the ribs that had definitely hurt, so he must be awake!

He could see a sea of faces looking at him awaiting an answer. Then a thought hit him what if Hannibal was only doing this because he had forced his hand, wanted to make his boy happy but they had talked and Hannibal had told him in no certain terms that he couldn’t make it public. He had accepted the fact that he was Hannibal’s dirty little secret and that was how the boss wanted it to stay. So what was the boss playing at, what was with the proposal, so public not like Hannibal at all. 

They had kept their relationship secret for a long time, not even Murdock and B.A. had known at the beginning. To the outside world they had created two characters, Colonel John ‘Hannibal’ Smith a father figure to his wayward adopted son Lieutenant Templeton Peck. But in private they were far from that. The only person it hadn’t fooled it seemed was Murdock, who had guessed but had kept it to himself and who had also taken it upon himself to make sure that Hannibal and Face could have some alone time by making B.A. take him out. But he had to admit that Murdock’s performance of utter surprise had deserved an Oscar when B.A. had caught them kissing. Later Murdock had admitted to him that he had known awhile but he didn’t want B.A. to feel left out by being the last person to know. But looking at the Captain’s face he obviously wasn’t in on this and B.A. was definitely going to get it later.

Face can hear both B.A. and Murdock whispering to him but he’s not concentrating on what they’re saying all he can do is stare at the ring and then Hannibal. What was going on here? Why had Hannibal done this? 

“Facey you OK?”

“Face the boss is waiting for an answer”

“Well the boss will have to wait then, or have you two got something else planned!”

“James!”

“Don’t James me you Ugly Mud Sucker. Face you take your time”

“Please HM!”

“Strange I thought for a minute someone was saying my name!”

“Face do you love Hannibal?”

The question seems to snap him out of his stupor. Turning he looks at B.A. and nods, of course he loves the boss more than anything. 

“Then doesn’t he deserve an answer?”

“Thou it pains me to say, whatever his name is right”

“James, babe please”

“There’s that voice again”

B.A. was right Hannibal did deserve an answer. Around him he can hear whispers, bets even being made on whether he would run or say yes. Wasn’t this the moment he had dreamed about for so long, so why was it hard just to say ‘Yes’one word, but he couldn’t shake the fact that Hannibal was only doing this to keep him happy. What would happen if later on it all went wrong, Hannibal would blame him for entrapping him. 

So standing he makes his way to the aisle aware of everybody in the room tracking his movement. The door that led outside was so close, a few steps is all it would take. 

Turning around he dares to look at the boss who is still on one knee and looking into his eyes he finally knows what the answer is….

Taking a deep breath he slowly walks down the aisle never taking his eyes of the man kneeling in front of him. B.A. had been right he did owe Hannibal an answer and running from the man on his knees in front of him wasn't it. 

He could tell just by staring into Hannibal’s eyes that the boss was scared but what did the boss have to be scared about! 

As he takes the final few steps the boss raises before him seemingly unsure what to do. In all the time Face has known him he has never seen him like this, so unsure and was he afraid that his boy would reject him, say no in front of all these Rangers.

Coming to a halt just in front of him and ignoring all the whispering in the room he holds his hand out to his man who reaches out and grasps it like his life depended on it. With his other hand he wraps it around the hand that is holding the box.

As they stand there hand in hand, gazing into each other’s eyes he can see Hannibal relax slightly. All these years of having to hide their love they had created their own language. Whether it be a touch or a look they just knew the message the other was relaying, words that at that time couldn’t be said aloud.

“John before I give you an answer I need to ask you one thing! I need to know if this is what you want and you’re not asking just to make me happy. “

“Temp I love you more than life itself and of course I want nothing more than for you to be happy…”

“John..”

“Please hear me out Temp…. I came to realize that I’d been selfish wanting to keep what we had hidden and one night not so long ago two good friends made me think long and hard about what I wanted as a person and not a Colonel in the US Army.”

Looking up they both look at B.A. and Murdock. Murdock is dabbing at his eyes whilst shrugging of B.A.’s attempt to comfort him. 

“Temp I’m asking you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to shout it from the roof tops that I love you Lieutenant Templeton Arthur Peck. So will marry me?” 

“Yes”

As Face is pulled into a kiss the room erupts to the sounding of cheering and wolf whistles. 

Epilogue

Looking at his sleeping boy in his arms, no his husband he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Reaching down he touches the gold band on his husband’s ring finger holding his own up so it glints in the moon light. This was his wedding night and what a night and day it had been. Since the proposal their feet hadn’t touched the ground and now they were on their honeymoon it was totally worth it. 

He knew he was the luckiest devil alive; he was the man who owned Templeton Peck, no Templeton Smith’s heart. Face had asked to take his name finally getting the family he always wanted. He had seen the jealous looks from both males and females when they found out that Face was off the market but he had no issues of people looking as long as they didn’t touch.

The stag parties had gone off without any stays in hospital or the brig. As promised B.A. had arranged Hannibal’s and it had been a quiet party with Generals, the other Alpha Units C.O.’s and anyone who preferred the quieter life. 

Unfortunately the same couldn’t be said about Face’s which was made up of the troubleshooters and pilots. In the morning it was discovered that during the night the headquarters of Black Forest had been buzzed by low flying Black Hawk helicopters and when the mercenaries had gone outside to investigate they had been bombarded by paint balls and other missiles. Not wanting to have to Court Martial its pilots and snipers the Rangers denied that any of their helicopters or personnel were involved and anyway the said personnel who were the next morning all suffering from hangovers had been so drunk it was unlikely they could have flown or shot straight. Plus an order written in crayon for the attack had been found nailed to the Base Commanders door and signed with the name Lynch and countersigned by a General E.L. Diablo. Chuckling to himself he just hoped that nobody saw the pictures Murdock had taken.

Today couldn’t have been more perfect. The sun had shone and as he stood at the altar in a little chapel at Benning he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boy dressed in his dress uniform. Father Magill having squeezed into his old uniform had walked his boy down the aisle and with a tear in his eye had given Hannibal Face’s hand.

Murdock had finally forgiven B.A. when B.A. proposed to him after he had caught the bouquet. Though Hannibal had to wonder firstly where the bouquet had come from as neither of them had one and secondly that it had been fixed and Face hadn’t thrown it to him. Of course Mama B had been overjoyed and been seen dancing the night away with Father Magill.

The first dance had been all that he had dreamed of as he twirled and dipped his husband on the dance floor. He even stayed and danced as the music got livelier. Well he didn’t want to be shown up my Mama and Father Magill.

This had been one of the happiest days of his life, the first being when he seen his boy amongst the other baby Rangers, the day that boy become his lover and the day he had agreed to marry him. Though the brat had made him sweat a bit.

Closing his eyes he can’t help but smile as he thinks about the start of his new life with the man in his arms. 

The End


End file.
